OBSEQUIO DE ANIVERSARIO
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Ha sido el mejor obsequio que he recibido dice el sonriendo mientras le da un beso a su amada pecosa...de que se tratara? averiguenlo leyendo este minific.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**OBSEQUIO DE ANIVERSARIO**

Mientras que limpio mi rostro subo la mirada y observo en el espejo el reflejo del reloj, otro día que se paso rápidamente sin darme cuenta y de nuevo llegare tarde a casa, tomo mi saco y salgo de mi camerino lo mas rápido que puedo, espero encontrar a mi amada pecosa aun despierta; mañana es nuestro aniversario numero uno, ha sido un año tan largo pero lleno de felicidad, conduzco a casa por las calles desoladas solo espero encontrar aun a mi ángel.

Por fin llego a casa, dirijo la mirada a la ventana y creo que he llegado demasiado tarde, guardo el automóvil en el garaje, entro por la puerta de atrás paso por la cocina buscando algo de comer y lo que encuentro es una nota "Amor deje la cena puesta en la " ella tan especial como siempre logra que aparezca una sonrisa en mi rostro, me dirijo al comedor pero solo tome una manzana y subí hacia mi habitación esperando verla despierta aun, mañana es mi día de descanso no pienso dejarla salir de la habitación todo el día…jajaja…pero llego al final de la escalera y recuerdo haber olvidado algo, por un momento mi mirada se centra en el cuadro que yace en la mesa del descanso de las gradas…mis ojos se abren como platos al recordar que es lo que había olvidado, no pude seguir mi camino hacia la alcoba mis piernas temblaban, caía un sudor frío sobre mi frente…ohh no olvide comprarle mi regalo de aniversario.

Camino inquieta de un lugar a otro en mi habitación, de nuevo se le hizo tarde, imagino su cara cuando le de mi regalo de aniversario…no puedo creerlo nuestro primer año juntos de muchos que vendrán…creo que no podré esperar mas voy a mi cama observo el lado que el ocupa por las noches que aun esta vacío, cierro los ojos y caigo en profundo sueño; no me preocupa es normal sentirse así. Me muevo hacia un lado y otro inquieta en la cama, estiro mi brazo y siento el frío de su ausencia; aun no ha llegado, sin el me ha sido imposible dormir, a parte de que los nervios no me dejan hacerlo ya ansío darle la sorpresa; imagino su reacción pero creo que tendré que esperar al desayuno creo que será el momento ideal; ahora cierro los ojos y me adentro al mundo de los sueños llenos de magia.

Me despierto abruptamente topando con algo, abro los ojos y es el quien esta a mi lado, puedo sentir la calidez de su corazón en un largo abrazo lleno de amor, un aroma a rosas logra sacarme de mi sueño; por un momento admiro su rostro tan lleno de vida a pesar del cansancio que lo aturde cada mañana; beso sus labios suavemente sin despertarlo me levanto sigilosamente de puntillas salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome abajo para preparar el obsequio estoy segura que le encantara.

Un hermoso sueño me hace sonreír, corro por el bosque con mi pecosa tomado de la mano mientras ella ríe sin parar yo solo pude observar sus hermosos ojos que destellan ante mi presencia, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia a mi dándole un beso con todo el amor de mi corazón, y de ella recibo su sonrisa angelical que derrite lo mas profundo de mi ser…un exquisito aroma rompe mi sueño ideal; abro uno a uno mis ojos y ahí esta ella tan hermosa como siempre regalándome una sonrisa tan divina y celestial como el mismo cielo; se acerca a mi con la charola del desayuno mmm que bien huele me dije a mi mismo; observo la charola veo una pequeña caja de regalo y con su gesto característico ella me dice que lo abra; lo tomo en mis manos y al abrirla mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme unos hermosos pero pequeños zapatitos de bebe por un momento me quede sin habla ante el acto, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella pude observar que una lagrima silenciosa caía en su rostro acompañada de una sonrisa que brillaba con luz propia, la luz de la felicidad y ella solo pudo articular dos palabras "feliz aniversario" tome su rostro en mis manos dándole un beso largo y apasionado, no había sentido tal felicidad desde el día de nuestra boda; no podía creerlo un bebe…mío y de mi pecosa el fruto de nuestro amor.

Han pasado meses desde aquella sorpresa que le di el día de nuestro aniversario; cada tarde que regresa a casa, Terry trae un helado de vainilla acompañado de un ramo de rosas, desde el nacimiento de nuestra hermosa hija a quien nombramos Angie Isabella "el ángel que ama a Dios" quien es el ángel de nuestras vidas nos ha hecho tan felices llenado de bendiciones nuestro hogar, dentro de unos meses cumpliremos nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas y ya ansío darle nuevamente mi obsequio de aniversario se que le encantara jajajaja.

***FIN***

Que les parece…la pequeña pecosa traviesa como siempre cual creen que será su sorpresa? espero haya sido de su agrado este minific, recuerden dejar sus reviews que son importantes sus opiniones. Se les quiere. Angie!


End file.
